Dernier jour d'un condamné
by lisya
Summary: Mon nom est Drago Malfoy,héro d'un jour, jugé coupable d'une affaire injuste. Aujourd'hui je vais mourir pour avoir tué Harry Potter, le survivant.


**Dernier jour d'un condamné**

_Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, et aujourd'hui je vais mourir, tout en emportant avec moi la fille que j'aime..._

Nous sommes condamnés... Tous les deux... Amant d'un jour, ennemis de toujours...Deux héros au sein de l'ordre...Deux sauveurs...Deux meurtriers...

Oui, nous n'avons pas eu vraiment le choix : épargner Harry d'une affreuse douleur ou le laisser mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

La guerre est fini...Pour toujours nous sommes vainqueurs... Mais à quel prix?

Hermione pleure à coté de moi. Elle s'en veut d'avoir sacrifié son meilleur ami pour pouvoir anéantir le mage noir... Elle repense à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là...

_Ron nous a dit que Harry était en danger, qu'il ne savait pas où il était, alors nous y sommes allé, tous les trois. Hermione savait où était notre héros. Nous avons monté toutes les marches de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Mais lorsqu'on est arrivé en haut, il était presque trop tard! Harry était en plein combat avec le mage noir. Nous sommes entré dans la salle et le lord noir nous a vu, il a pointé sa baguette vers nous et a hurlé la formule de la mort. Il a touché Ron... qui est mort sur le coup... _

_« Ron! » avons-nous hurlé, mais en vain... Il était trop tard... Son corps était au sol...les bras en croix... et dans ses yeux brillait encore une lueur de courage qui persistera pour toujours à travers les temps..._

_A cause de la mort de Ron, Harry eut le malheur d'avoir quelques secondes d'inattention durant lesquelles le mage noir en profita pour envoyer son serpent. Celui-ci mordit Harry, qui, surpris, hurla... C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione et moi comprîmes que Harry allait mourir, que plus rien ne pouvait le sauver. _

_Dans un dernier espoir, Hermione lança un sort au serpent et le tua. Ensuite, furieuse, elle se tourna vers le lord noir, sûrement vit-il que s'était la fin pour lui, car il hurla, au moment où le sort d'Hermione le touchait._

_Sans même prendre le temps de se rendre compte que nous avions enfin gagné cette guerre, nous courûmes vers Harry, qui gisait à moitié mort sur le sol..._

_« S'il vous plaît, Hermione, Drago, achevez moi! »_

_« Non Harry, on ne peut pas... Tu vas survivre, on va trouver un moyen! »_

_« Hermione, tu as toujours... été brillante, une amie formidable, mais je... vais mourir, et tu n'y peux... rien, alors, je t'en prie, abrège... mes souffrances, toi et Drago vivrez... heureux dans un monde sans... haine et sans monstres, tout... le système va changer, sorciers et moldus seront... heureux et égaux! Mais Hermione, je vais... mourir, et le monde... s'en portera au mieux, alors... je ne te le redemanderai... pas, achève... moi! »_

_« Non Harry... »_

_« C'est... ma dernière... volonté Hermione »_

_« Je... »_

_« Hermione, tu préfères le voir mourir de souffrance par un monstre, ou bien mourir dignement après avoir vaincu, et sans souffrance, en paix? »_

_« Her...mio...ne... »_

_« Je... » des larmes coulaient de ses yeux._

_« Faisons le ensemble si tu le veux! »_

_« Mer...ci, mes amis... Mer...ci »_

_Et c'est ensemble que nous l'avons assassiné... Harry... Ron... Je pense à vous, pour vos mémoires nous mourrons nous aussi dignement!_

Aujourd'hui c'est notre dernier jour à vivre... Nous avons le droit à autant de visite que l'on veut, mais nous n'en aurons point... Tous les membres de l'Ordre ont eu l'interdiction ministérielle de nous rendre visite...

Cornelius Fudge... Quel monstre celui-là!Il ne pense qu'à lui... Il voulait recruter Harry, mais quand il a appris son décès et qu'il a su ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, il nous a accusé, emmené et enfermé à Azkaban...

Hermione... elle ne méritait pas ça... Cela lui a déjà arraché le coeur de devoir tuer son ami, il faut qu'en plus elle en soit condamné...

_Et c'est avec le sourire qu'ils sont venu nous chercher..._

_Et c'est avec le sourire qu'ils nous regarderont mourir..._

Le temps passe... la moitié de la journée est déjà derrière nous...Plus que quelques heures à vivre avant de sombrer définitivement dans le néant...Pourquoi...?

Pourquoi nous? Nous avons sauvé le monde de la pire menace, nous avons souffert d'avoir dû tué...Et il faut qu'en plus nous donnions notre vie à un ministre incompétent qui trouve le mal là où il n'y en a pas et qu'il ne le trouve pas quand il y en a...?

C'est vraiment immonde! je ne pensais pas que l'Humain était aussi puéril!

Plus que trois heures... Hermione pleure toujours...Nous sommes dans la même cellule. J'essaye de la réconforter...Mais rien y fait... Je l'embrasse... Je lui dit que je l'aimerais toujours même quand nous serons parti... Je lui affirme que nous allons rejoindre Harry... Qu'il lui dira qu'il est fier de son courage...

Plus que deux heures à vivre... Pourquoi??? Je vois le ministre qui passe, qui nous sourit ironiquement... Hermione baisse la tête, moi je le regarde dans les yeux... Un regard meurtrier, un regard de défi...

"Pourquoi elle? Ne la tuez pas, juste moi, cela fera l'affaire non?"

"Non. Elle a assassiné, elle mourra"

"Savez-vous au moins à quel prix elle l'a fait?"

"Seuls les faits comptes... les sentiments passent après"

"C'est vous le monstre, c'est vous le meurtrier! J'espère que l'Ordre vous détrônera et que vous pourrirez dans une de ses cages, suppliant qu'on vous épargne!"

Ces mots venaient de mon coeur...De mon âme...

"On verra bien... je n'ai peur de rien..."

"Mais pas pour très longtemps... Vous allez pourrir au fond d'un trou et vous finirez votre monstrueuse vie à donner vos bons souvenirs aux détraqueurs qui n'attendent que ça!"

"Tes mots ne me touchent pas"

"Vos pensées ne m'atteignent point désormais."

Et je me retournais vers Hermione, elle avait levé les yeux et on pouvait voir des larmes sur ses joues

"C'est vous qui devriez être à notre place! partez, vous gâchez la seule lumière qui puisse éclairer nos journées!"

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il partit, toujours un mauvais sourire aux lèvres...

***

Et le temps passe... Nos souvenirs remontent, on en parle... notre rencontre pendant la guerre, quand je suis passé du bon côté, notre amour naissant, notre relation, lorsqu'on l'a avoué à tout le monde qu'on été ensemble, lorsque nous étions sur le front tous les deux, lorsque nous nous sommes fait arrêter...

_'J'avançai dans un couloir quand..._

_« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » me demanda Hermione_

_« Je suis venu demandé pardon, tout reprendre à zéro, je change de camp... »_

_Puis elle m'a conduit jusqu'à Minerva, qui m'a fait passer un test avec le Veritaserum. Je suis devenu un membre de l'ordre... '_

_'Hermione et moi étions dans une salle qui fonctionnait comme la salle sur demande de Poudlard, sauf qu'elle était chez Sirius, nous parlions de tout et de rien... Mon amour pour elle commençait à naître_

_« ça fait maintenant cinq mois qu'on se connaît... Si tu avais été si gentil dès notre première année, tout aurait été bien plus facile... non? »_

_« oui c'est bien vrai mais j'avais mon père qui m'obligeait... »_

_« Je sais Drago... »_

_Et nous sortîmes pour manger...'_

_'Nous étions encore dans cette salle, toujours tous les deux, j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de la belle Hermione, je n'en pouvais plus tellement je l'aimais! J'étais complètement fou d'elle!_

_« Hermione, tu es une fille sublime! »_

_« Merci Drago! Toi aussi tu es merveilleux! »_

_« Hermione... Je t'aime! »_

_Et son visage s'avança vers le mien, puis elle m'embrassa..._

_« Je t'aime moi aussi Drago! » '_

_' Nous avions réuni tous nos amis de l'Ordre_

_« Hermione et moi sommes ensemble »_

_Ginny sauta au coup d'Hermione, Harry vint me serrer la main, Ron également. Ils étaient vraiment content pour nous. Et nous, nous étions vraiment heureux, je n'ai jamais vu Hermione sourire autant que ce jour!'_

_'C'est la guerre, on se préparait à partir_

_« Hermione, il est temps maintenant! »_

_« Drago... Je voulais que tu sache que je t'aime, et que jamais je ne t'oublierai, quoi qu'il arrive! »_

_« Hermione... Moi aussi! Moi aussi je t'aime énormément! Je ne voudrais jamais t'oublier! »_

_Et c'est main dans la main que nous partîmes'_

_'« Hermione attention! »_

_Mon amour évita de justesse le sort qu'on lui lançait_

_« Stupefix! Viens par là! Harry est là haut! »_

_« Hermione, il a besoin d'aide, il est seul! » hurla Ron_

_« Alohomora! » _

_La porte vola, Hermione, Ron et moi montâmes les marches..._

_« Avada Kedavra! »_

_« Non!! Ron!! »'_

_' « Bonjour, je cherche Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy »_

_« Nous sommes là, que se passe-t-il? »_

_« Je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Harry Potter »_

_Hermione fondit en larmes, Minerva sorti sa baguette, Remus et Tonks aussi, mais nous cinq n'étions pas assez face aux dix membres du ministère, ils nous désarmèrent après une mince bagarre, et ligotèrent Hermione et moi.'_

_'Nous étions au ministère, on nous interrogeait._

_« Vous avez assassiné notre Héros, pourquoi? »_

_« Vous savez ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé! Nous ne l'avons pas assassiné, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, il nous l'a demandé,il souffrait et allait mourir quand même! »_

_« L'élu est désormais mort par votre faute! Vous allez le payer de votre vie! Vous allez finir vos jours à Azkaban, vous serez exécutés dans deux jours! Emmenez ces ordures en prison! »_

_« Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre! »_

_« C'est vous l'assassin! »_

_« Et vous n'aurez droit à aucune visite, priez donc pour vos vies misérable! »_

_« Je ne prierai que pour que vous pourrissiez au fond d'un cachot, oublié de tout le monde, demandant pardon pour toutes ses vies prises, suppliant qu'on vous épargne, et surtout... seul!cracha Hermione »_

_Deux sorciers arrivèrent pour nous emmener._

_« Harry voulait que l'injustice disparaisse! Il voulait un monde nouveau, un monde égaux! »_

_« Je me fiche bien des espoirs d'un faux héros disparut depuis un an déjà! »_

_« Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre! »_

_Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres, puis il se retourna alors que nous partions faire nos derniers jours en prison...'_

***

C'est la fin... Plus que 5 minutes...

On nous prend et on nous emmène dans un salle... Deux détraqueurs nous attendent...

J'embrasse Hermione une dernière fois...

***

Et je hurle, je hurle alors que le détraqueur aspire mon âme... Je sens la vie qui me quitte... A mes côtés, Hermione crie de tout son coeur... et face à nous, fier, se trouve le ministre... Qui regarde en souriant notre douleur... La douleur de deux innocents qui meurent...

Je sens que je vais bientôt mourir... J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer...

Et la... Que ce passe-t-il? Je ressens une chaleur... Ils s'en vont... pourquoi donc?

Le ministre vient dans la salle où nous sommes... Il lève sa baguette... fixe nos yeux meurtris tout en riant...

La vie va me quitter, je le sens... mais avant de sombrer, je sens la main d'Hermione s'ancrer dans la mienne...

Et ensemble nous allons rejoindre Harry...

Tels deux amants, accusés d'être des héros...

_« Avada Kedavra! »_


End file.
